Key to the broken HEART
by SilentNekos
Summary: Five new kids are found to try and fix the damage done to the heart of Kandarkar. They will have to fight new and old enemies, face betrayel and learn to fight old friends and guardients.Helen, Elisa, Alice, Rachel and Tory are H.E.A.R.T
1. Finding the Five

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING NOR DO I HAVE ANY CONNECTIONG TO THE SHOW! please review tell me what you think!**

The five girls stood in a circle, their hand clasped together, eyes closed focusing on the Heart of Candracar. The girls felt each of their powers raise and with one last push of force a loud crashing sound was heard. Slowly they looked around, they all seemed find, Nerissa was gone, Yan Lin was back as was Elyon. Nothing seemed wrong, each girl ran to the person who they had been there to help, protect. They knew in their hearts it was all too good to be true. Will was wrapped in Matt's arms when she heard a loud gasp from behind her. Turn she looked at Taranee bent down and picked up a small stone with the emblem of fire on it. Slowly each guardian walked forward and found a little stone with emblems on them.

'Will we have a problem.'

Will looked at Irma and then down at her own small stone, it was pink like the original heart with a white lightning bolt on it. They had tried so hard to save the world, but in doing so they many have destroyed it.

**24 years later**

_Helen_

Helen sat in her room staring out of the window, she could hear her parents fighting downstairs, the words were muffled but she knew what they were fighting about, her brother, and they always fought about her brother. She signed and went to turn off her light and caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. Her brown eyes where wide making her look younger, her shoulder length blonde hair fell over her left eye and stuck to her face she could clearly see the lines of where her tears fell. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the noise hoping it would be over by morning.

_Elaina _

Elaina opened her eyes and sat up glaring at the offensive alarm clock, picking up the clock, she through it against the wall and curled back up. _Five more minutes that's all, just five more. _Suddenly her door banged open and the smell of beacon filled the room.

'Good morning sweet heart! Ready for school? What still in bed, come on it's a beautiful day!'

Elaina pulled a pillow over her head and tried to block out her dads to cheerful voice, _how can anyone like mornings? _When her father saw no movement, he reached down with a free hand and pulled the quilt from the bed, 'up you get sleepy head!'

Elaina let out a cry as her dad pulled the cover away and began tugging her legs. Slowly she got up, murmuring something to her dad she walked into the bathroom and let out a cry. Her long red curly hair was a mess, and there where bags underneath her green eyes, _I can not go to school looking like this! I'll just have to miss breakfast, this is so more important! _She pulled out a draw and began looking for the needed tools to get ready.

_Alice_

Alice jumped onto the bus, her heart pounding and adrenalin rushing through her veins! _First day of school! First day of school! _She sat at the front of the bus and began pulling out all the book she would need for her first lesson. She could not wait for school to start, she loved to study and challenge herself she had been so bored over the summer. She smiled as she looked at the math book in front of her, through the whole summer she had been looking forward to this first lesson, not just because maths was her favourite subject but because, Dan sat next to her. Dan was on the football team, he had blond hair and blue eyes, he was the most popular boy in school and this year she was determined to talk to him. As the bus pulled up to the school gate she checked herself in the mirror. Her short brown hair was in place, and blue eyes where enchanted by a little makeup that she had put on. Taking a deep breath she stepped off the bus.

_Rachel _

Signed as she walked towards her locker, another year of school! Her sister Robin was already in her cheerleader outfit waving and smiling, her long golden hair shined and eyes sparkled. They hadn't been in school ten minutes and already ever guy was begging to carry her books, do her homework, and open her locker. It was disgusting really. As Rachel opened her locker it was slammed shut by Tony, a jock who not only was the most arrogant male she had ever met but also her sister's boyfriend.

'Hey freak what you doing?'

Rachel smiled, 'trying not to get contaminated by you…'

Tony glared but then smiled, 'hey Dan! I think the freak needs some time out!'

Suddenly Tony grabbed Rachel pulling her into his chest, just as Rachel tried to pull out of his grip she heard her locker open and felt both Dan and Tony shove her back. Rachel landed in her locker, her dye blue hair went into her eyes but it soon didn't matter that she couldn't see because of her hair as the boys shut the locker.

She heard Robin's voice whisper through the closed locker, 'look just stay there for a bit… I'll get you out after homeroom, Tony was just playing you know? So keep quiet you don't want to get him into trouble.'

Before Rachel could speak she heard the bell ring and the sound of feet running down the hall, she lent her back against the cold hard metal… after all she couldn't make a noice and get Tony into trouble could she…?

_Tory_

Tory stood in the hallway, glancing around the corner he made sure no one was around before bring out Blunk.

'Blunk you know Cornelia told you to stay at home today! When she finds out I had to take you back to the house she's gon…'

'But Blunk bring sad boy necklace. Sad boy left it.'

Tory picked up the necklace from Blunk's open hand. It was a small golden chain with a green stone with a strange marking on it, the stone we held by golden leafs. Just looking at it Tory felt the pull of the Earth power, Cornelia had given him her part of the Heart, when he first moved in with her and Caleb and the stone began to glow. Now it just laid quietly in his hand, it hadn't glowed for months but Tory normally didn't take it to school, it's a little hard to explain a glowing green stone to the rest of the guys.

'I know, thank you Blunk.'

He patted the smelly guy on the head, and walked around the corner straight into a girl, she had red curly hair and the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

'Oh! I sorry I didn't mean to do that. Look I got to run, late for homeroom see you around!'

The girl carried on, but Tory couldn't look away, she was beautiful! Tory didn't how long he sat there until a familiar voice broke his concentration.

'Hey Tory are you ok, or is this a new look for you.'

Turning Tory looked up into the smiling faces of his auntie Irma and auntie Will.

'Umm I was just taking Blunk home and I urm…'

Irma waved a hand in front of her face, 'I though I smelt him! So where is he?'

Will pointed, just down the corridor Blunk was sat in a bin, 'where else would Blunk be?'

The three of them slowly walked over to Blunk who looked up at Tory, 'did Sad boy finish talking to pretty girl?'

Tory felt the blush rush into his cheeks, he was never going to hear the end of this from auntie Irma….


	2. Unique Meetings

**Tory**

Tory stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, _I need to cut my hair…damn I hate it when Cornelia's right_. His pale blonde hair fell into his face and curled gently at the end he hated the way he looked, especially his eyes, his left eye was a pale ice blue while his right eye was a pale mint green. He noticed that he looked tired but after the morning he had had it was hardly surprising. Irma had been pressing him for more information after Blunk had dropped him in it. He loved Irma she was like his best friend but she did love to tease him, epically over girls. Slowly he turned and walked out, he was a little concerned over the fact that he could still smell Blunk and just hoped that it hadn't rubbed off on himself. As Tory passed the gym, he saw a man stood in the centre with his arms out wide a pale light seemed to be coming from the man. _Please don't tell me… _Tory opened the door and walked inside the gym.

**Alice**

Alice stared out the window; Miss Evans was still going on about something kinetic energy. _I wish I could just get out of this lesson…I can't believe Dan didn't turn up._ Alice was still heartbroken over the fact that Dan was not in school, she had been so excited about talking with him and not. Alice turned and tried to concentrate on the lesson. _I wish I could just disappear, will this class never end…_Alice signed and looked down at her watch. A cold fear raced up her back she was looking at her watch, but her arm was gone, it was as if her watch was floating. She glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed, standing Alice started from the door keeping her arms out of sight.

'Miss Taylor, where do you think your going?'

Alice turned, everyone in the class was staring at her, and she felt the heat rash up into her face, 'umm I'm sorry but I don't feel well… I was going to the nurse.'

Miss Evan lowered her glass so that they balanced on the end of her beak like nose, 'fine Alice, but next time ask before standing please…'

Alice nodded and practically jumped out of the door, she looked at her arm and saw that it seemed to be fine, she let go of the breath she had been holding. As she did the lockers opposite her burst open revealing a girl who fell to the floor, but before Alice could ask she saw a flash of light coming from the gym.

**Rachel**

Rachel was still in the locker, she had heard the bell go off three times already, which mean she had missed all her morning classes, she closed her eyes and tears began to form. _No don't cry, Tony would just love it! Ok just relax, Robin will open it up soon._ Rachel tried to move, but found that her books stopped most of her movement. _Not to self…clean locker…and get an inside lock so you can open it from this sign. _Rachel felt the heat rise into her face, how could have Robin don't this, she had promised Rachel that she would help her stop Tony doing this. But no, she had just stood by and watched! She had watched him do this and now she was sitting in class, while Rachel was sat in a locker. Rachel was shaking with rage when she noticed suddenly that she could see clearly inside the locker. Rachel tried to see where the light was could from, a noise from outside catch her attention and suddenly she was laying on the floor staring at another girl who looked quite shocked at seeing her come out of the locker. Rachel climbed to her feet and looked down at her hands; just before the door opened she could have sworn her hands where on fire. The gym doors suddenly opened and a boy ran out towards them, right behind him was a tall man, with a glowing green whip and some sort of dog.

'Run! Get out of here!'

Rachel looked at the boy, and then at the girl who seemed to be frozen in shock, grabbing her arm she took off running in the direction the boy was heading. _This is just not my day! _Looking at the boy who was next to her she yelled, 'what is that thing!'

The boy looked at her but before they could speak they ran head long into two other girls.

**Helen and Elaina**

Helen looked at the flowers on the table then back at her picture… _why does might look like something someone ran over? _She turned and looked at Elaina, whose drawing looked like it should be in a gallery. Elaina looked over at her and smile, 'it's looking better then the last one.'

Helen rolled her eyes; she and Elaina had been friends for years but sometimes she hated her like right now.

'Oh thank you sarcastic one…'

'I was trying for nice…well polite at least.'

Helen laughed Elaina always seemed to be happy, no matter what. Elaina smiled at seeing her friend laugh, she knew about her home life and Helen's laughter was a rare thing.

'Look half the problem is that the flowers are wilting I'll just get them some water.'

Elaina stood and reached for the flowers, just before she picked the flowers up rain water seemed to appear from nowhere and filled the vase up. Elaina stepped back and looked at Helen. Helen's eyes where wide and her month hung open, 'umm. How did you do that?'

Elaina tried to answer but couldn't, _how did I do that?_

'Could on El let's get out of here and figure out how you umm…you know.'

Helen grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hallway and straight into three people running down the hallway. Before either girl could speak they saw the tall man as he lent towards them…

**Meanwhile…**

Over the other side of town five girls sat talking, trying to fix what they had broken, when they noticed that the jewels four of them carried began to glow.

'Do you think?'

'Yes Irma I think the new Guardians have been found…'


	3. Guardians Form

The five women stood, looking at the glowing jewels. Suddenly all four jewels shoot up into the sky and darted towards the school. Before anyone could speak Cornelia took off running one thing going through her mind, _please let Tory be ok, please let him be safe_

'Excise me, but does anyone know what the thing is?'

Tory looked at the red haired girl, 'yeah trouble. Come on we have to lead him away from the school.'

Tory took off hoping that the girls followed him, they burst through the front door. As they did a blast from behind them knocked all five teens off their feet. Tory stood and quickly looked around; no one seemed to be looking at him. He placed his hand on the ground and concentrated slowly, bushes grow around him, the four girls and the tracker. All the girls where staring at him, finally Rachel spoke, 'you did just do that right?'

Tory opened his mouth of speak but before he could the glowing whip of the track wrapped around him, 'Prince Phobos will be pleased.' Tory cried out as pain ripped through his body.

The girls all stood, Alice yelled, 'we have to help him!'

'Yeah,' Elaina looked at her from the corner of her eye, 'how do you suggest we do that?'

As she spoke four jewels appeared out of nowhere. Each girl looked at the others confusion clear on all their faces.

Helen felt something inside her stir; she plucked the small pink stone from the air held it out and spoke, 'Guardians FORM.'

All five teens felt themselves being transformed as their powers washed over them each spoke their guardian form, 'Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Quintessence.'

All five looked at each other and slowly a smile spread over each face, Helen looked at them, 'So do you think we should give these powers a test drive?'

Each member of the team nodded, as they began to learn their new skills.

**Meridian**

The man slowly opened his eyes and smiled, 'they have found their powers my lord.'

From the shadows behind him a voice seeped, 'good, so I can claim what is mine… and have revenge on those guardians… did they really think they could steal my prize from me.'

The man stood and turned towards the voice, 'what do you wishes me to do master?'

'Nothing yet… just be ready to bring back what is rightfully mine.

**Sorry it's a short one! Hope you like Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
